


Rainy Thoughts

by lithium223



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: It's storming outside and Kagerou isn't anywhere to be found. So, Shadowmaru goes looking for him.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Rainy Thoughts

When Shadowmaru went looking for Kagerou, he didn’t expect to find him standing outside staring at the sky in the middle of a thunderstorm.

What was his weirdo brother doing now?

Shadowmaru flinched as he was drenched in cold water the moment he stepped outside. He would not let discomfort stop him from talking to his brother.

“Kagerou,” Shadowmaru said once he reached his brother’s side. “What are you doing out here?”

Kagerou was quiet for a long moment.

“I wanted to feel the rain,” he answered, face still turned towards the sky.

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t understand it,” Kagerou replied. “I was confused as to why humans romanticize and vilify rain and thunderstorms.”

Shadowmaru thought about it for a second and supposed that was true. But still rain was rain. It wasn’t special. It was just nature. Whatever meaning it had was totally dependent on one’s perception.

Still, if it put Kagerou in a thoughtful mood….

“Well, have you come to any conclusions?”

Kagerou lowered his head and gave Shadowmaru a half smile.

“Not really. But I think I like the sound of thunder. And the lightning is beautiful.”

Shadowmaru shook his head and smiled back.

Kagerou was so weird sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 27: extreme weather


End file.
